VTOL flying-wing aircraft are advantageous for flight operations in such diverse fields as, for example, agriculture, mapping, surveillance, the oil and gas industry, energy distribution networks, emergency services (police, fire and ambulance), homeland security, the engineering and construction industries and disaster recovery.